The List
by YoungWriterAtWork
Summary: One Shot: Brittany visits New York and makes a list for Dani on why she's the better girlfriend for Santana.


**_The List_**

Dani tapped her fingers against the edge of the table and watched silently as the tall blonde flicked through the pages of her notepad. They'd been sat like that for at least ten minutes and none of them had said a word, until Dani eventually spoke.

"What are you even looking for?" She sighed. "Why did you call me here?"

"Because I needed to have an important conversation with you," Brittany said in the most serious tone ever. "Ahh here it is." Dani sighed a sigh of relief once Brittany had finally found the page that she was looking for.

"Great," she said sarcastically. "Right. What is it that you wanted?"

"Okay. So, you and Santana are dating are you?" Brittany questioned her. Dani shrugged her shoulders, even though they were. "Look here Demi."

"My name is Dani," she reminded Brittany, putting emphasis on her name. "Dani! Not Demi or anything else."

"Whatever," Brittany scoffed. "Santana is my girlfriend and we belong with each other."

"Aren't you dating a guy now?" Dani asked her.

"Like it matters," Brittany said. "And we're not together anymore anyway. Santana broke up with me because of the long distance relationship but I plan to move to New York so we can get married and have little babies and maybe get a cat so then Lord Tubbington can have babies too."

"And you...want me to break up with her or something?" Dani asked, frowning in confusion.

"I have made a list on why Santana and I belong together," Brittany told her. "And why you should break up with MY girlfriend."

"How many are there?" Dani sighed, feeling bored.

"Only twelve," Brittany said and shrugged her shoulders. "I did have forty but Lord Tubbington said that may be a tad too much so I had to shorten it. It was a hard decision though, trust me. Now, I need to listen."

"Fine," Dani said, and sat back in her chair with her arms crossed, whilst Brittany read out the list:

1 - Santana was always the one who understood me when no body else did.

2 - We've not just been lovers. We have been best friends, ever since we were like eight years old.

3 - Santana hates Lord Tubbington.

"I'm confused," Dani spoke. "Who is Lord Tubbington?"

"He's my cat," Brittany answered. "Now shut up and listen. I'm not finished yet."

3 - Santana hates Lord Tubbington. She pretends to like him though just to make me happy. That means a lot.

4 - We have a sex tape together.

"Do you have a set tape?" Brittany asked.

"Um...No," Dani replied and slowly shook her head.

"I didn't think so," Brittany said proudly and smiled to herself. "If you google it, it'll come up. It had like seventy thousand hits. That's a lot."

"I'll keep that in mind," Dani said. "Are you done?"

"That was only number four," Brittany said. She cleared her throat and continued the list.

5 - Santana has been jealous of everyone I've been with and I've been jealous of everyone she's been with. See? We hate it if the other is with anyone else. That's just how in love we are.

6 - We go to each other for everything. When that commercial was made about her

"What commercial?" Dani asked.

"Ha!" Brittany laughed out loud. "See? You don't even know about that. Let me finish!"

6 - We go to each other for everything. When that commercial was made about her, she came straight to me and when I broke up with Artie, I went straight to her.

7 - We have sex like all the time! We even scissor skyped when she went off to college. How many people do that?

8 - Our voices go amazing together. Our duets are well famous in the choir room at McKinley High.

9 - When I made a shirt that said lesbian for her to help her come out, she actually went and wore it. She didn't show anyone but she still wore it.

10 - When that creepy dentist came to school, we had the exact same dream together.

11 - I voted for her at prom. She didn't win because everyone voted for Quinn or Kurt which was confusing but I voted for her. I wanted her to win.

12 - Santana came to me and said that she loved me.

Brittany sighed and slammed her notepad shut. She noticed that Dani was smiling at her.

"See?" Brittany asked. "She was my first love Dani and I was hers. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I just want another chance with her and that's it."

"Brittany," Dani sighed. "I can see that you really love Santana and I can see that Santana still loves you. You travelling all the way to New York to be with her shows how much you care for her."

"Thanks," Brittany thanked her. "You're alright by the way. I was wrong to hate you."

"Thanks...I think," Dani said. "Anyway. Want me to help you get her back?"

"Sure," Brittany agreed. "I would love that."

**Just a cute little one-shot between Brittany and Dani. I hope you enjoyed it :) **


End file.
